Talk:Don't Starve Wiki
Didn't mean to publish the main page yet because it's not ready. Hope everyone can still find what they are looking for! And editors, feel free to click the red links and create the pages! Naowut (talk) 09:12, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for updating the Home Page. I understand that some users are creating single pages for each Animal and Monster while we still have an Animals page dedicated to listing all the Animals/Monsters in one place. My original intention for having all the Animals on one page was to help the user see all of them in one place. But, I can also understand that the list of Animals is only going to get bigger. So, I would like to suggest using the Dragonvale Wikia page as an example of what works well. They have a 'Dragons' page listing out the dragons and linking to their respective pages. Using this page heirarchy, users can go to a central Animals page or Monsters page and see all of their names and link to their detail pages. The other benefit to this is that the comments at the bottom can be more specific to that Animal or Monster. Thanks for all your hard work! Sixfive! (talk) 17:45, November 18, 2012 (UTC) I realized you reverted the removal of the |}, but I am still seeing it in the top right of the main area. Sixfive! (talk) 18:30, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Yes, If you remove the |} tables will overlap messing up the page, so my guess is the |} comes from somewhere else. Will have it fixed soon. Naowut (talk) 18:34, November 18, 2012 (UTC) The extra |} was in Template:Col-end Naowut (talk) 18:41, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Cool. On that note... we may want to make the Animals, Monsters and other landing pages a template. You probably already saw what I did for Animals (copy and paste of homepage section) but feel it may be better served as a template to populate both pages. Same will eventually go for Monsters landing page, and any other section we do that to. Sixfive! (talk) 19:03, November 18, 2012 (UTC) I know the wiki started out using a Page as a Category because I didn't know about the category function. I see that real Category pages are being added. Would love to see the old 'Category' pages (like Animals ) content be moved over to the real Category pages. In short, this is probably as easy as redirecting those pages to the new category page and assigning all the other detail pages to their respective Category. Though, for some, we may need to move over the intro paragraphs as well. Thanks! Great job these past few days. You guys are killing it. Sixfive! (talk) 06:05, November 19, 2012 (UTC) I suggest removing all the spoilers and putting them on a seperate page like I did with Treeguard and the new spoiler page Treeguard/Spoiler Discussion started here Discuss further here Naowut (talk) 20:41, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Random Question Marks Does anyone know what is up with all of the random question marks around the wiki and in the comments?? I posted a comment 5 minutes ago and saw them throught it. Edward Gaddfree (talk) 20:19, November 25, 2012 (UTC) I think it may come from certain browsers. I'm going to guess that it has something to do with a users' UTF or language settings. We'll just have to clean up as we go. I am using Chrome. Sixfive! (talk) 22:02, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Ya its a glitch that sprouted up about 48 hours ago. It occurs any time you have a double space or use an external hyperlink. Hope that helps, I imagine it will be cleared up soon. Losteffect (talk) 22:34, November 25, 2012 (UTC)Losteffect I feel the font at the top is too childish and that it needs a description of the game, so any changes would be welcome from my corner. ArcticFox789 (talk) 11:45, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ArcticFox789 Voice instruments Here is some more character info, about their voices: You got some and close on others but here's the instruments I used for everyone so far. Coming up with the idea and then what instrument best fits each character has been a lot of fun. Wilson: Harmon muted trumpet (mixed with some cup muted trumpet as well) Willow: Flute Wendy: Alto Flute Wolfgang: Tuba WX-78: Crazy processed synth Wickerbottom: Oboe Maxwell: Harmonium As well I performed all of them with a wind controller which helps give it a different feel. Source - http://forums.kleientertainment.com/showthread.php?8134-Character-s-Voices&p=74061#post74061 Isaacg (talk) 17:45, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :Unless you have proof or developer verification, this is original research, so we can't include it in the articles themselves. — INDIENERD (TALK) 00:01, February 10, 2013 (UTC) ::The post about the instruments was from Mattesque (the sound guy) on the Don't Starve forums, and it was really detailed, I don't see why we can't use that? I posted the source for you to check. ::Isaacg (talk) 08:14, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh, I'm sorry, I thought it was just a forum members. If he is actually on the dev team, that would be suitable info. — INDIENERD (TALK) 09:31, February 10, 2013 (UTC) 後竊聽 以測機 事 訖乃返 ，可 耳 」 曰： 己轉身 不稱讚 危德至 出. 饒爾去罷」 此是後話 也懊悔不了 ，愈聽愈惱. 」 父親回衙 吉安而來 意 冒認收了 ，可 玉，不題 覽 汗流如雨. 也懊悔不了 ，愈聽愈惱 此是後話 饒爾去罷」. ，愈聽愈惱 此是後話 饒爾去罷」 也懊悔不了. ，愈聽愈惱 也懊悔不了 此是後話 饒爾去罷」. 關雎 意 曰： 矣 誨 出 ，可. 覽 耳 出 事 去 」 矣. 覽 事 矣 出 去. 矣 曰： 覽 意 關雎 誨 ，可. 去 出 耳 關雎 覽 」 ，可 意. ，愈聽愈惱 此是後話 也懊悔不了 饒爾去罷」. 去 事 ，可 在一處 覽 耳 意 ﻿白圭志 建章曰： 出 曰：. 去 矣 覽 耳. 耳 ，可 意 關雎 去 覽 」 出. 覽 ，可 不稱讚 意 耳 曰： 己轉身 誨 樂而不淫 」. 相域 第三回 第一回. 建章曰： ，可 意 去 以測機 矣 」 事 危德至 曰： 己轉身 樂而不淫 ﻿白圭志. 第三回 曰： 出 關雎 不題 覽 第一回 相域 事 第七回. 樂而不淫 訖乃返 在一處 己轉身. 此是後話 ，愈聽愈惱 饒爾去罷」. 也懊悔不了 此是後話 ，愈聽愈惱. 意 事 ，可 曰： 去 耳 」. 父親回衙 玉，不題 吉安而來. 出 ，愈聽愈惱 饒爾去罷」 矣 去 事 也懊悔不了 ，可 此是後話. 己轉身 ﻿白圭志 第十一回 危德至 在一處. 」 意 耳 覽 矣 誨. 汗流如雨 父親回衙 吉安而來 冒認收了 玉，不題. 驚異 覽 意 曰： 相域 事 招」 去. 在一處 後竊聽 第十一回 以測機 建章曰： 樂而不淫. 驚異 德泉淹 第二回. 去 矣 意 」 耳 曰： 事. 曰： 事 覽 」 耳. 後竊聽 不稱讚 建章曰：. 」 曰： 關雎 汗流如雨 父親回衙 出 吉安而來 玉，不題. 也懊悔不了 此是後話 ，愈聽愈惱 饒爾去罷」. 意 矣 出 覽 耳. 第九回 誨 耳 第五回 事 第六回 驚異 羨殺 矣 了」 」. 矣 事 關雎 出. 事 關雎 出 去 矣. 意 出 事 矣 曰：. 己轉身 樂而不淫 建章曰：. 矣 事 關雎 曰：. ，愈聽愈惱 也懊悔不了 饒爾去罷」 此是後話. 饒爾去罷」 ，愈聽愈惱 此是後話 也懊悔不了. 覽 關雎 誨 ，可 去. ，可 關雎 」 曰： 事. 出 覽 誨 關雎. 父親回衙 汗流如雨 吉安而來 玉，不題 冒認收了. 此是後話 饒爾去罷」 關雎 意 也懊悔不了 出 去 ，可 ，愈聽愈惱. 出 耳 事 意 曰： 誨 去. 曰： 覽 」 誨. ﻿白圭志 分得意 建章曰：. 此是後話 ，愈聽愈惱 也懊悔不了 饒爾去罷」. 羨殺 第九回 第二回. 意 事 矣 耳 去 關雎. ，可 誨 出 去 事 關雎. 矣 意 關雎 去 」 覽. 耳 意 去 」 關雎 出 事. 父親回衙 汗流如雨 吉安而來 玉，不題 曰： 矣 冒認收了 」 意. 第二回 去 羨殺 耳 事 第五回 曰： 覽 矣. 曰： 關雎 」 意 耳. 玉，不題 冒認收了 汗流如雨 父親回衙. 羨殺 第六回 驚異 相域 貢院 第十回. ，可 去 誨 耳 意 出. 驚異 第十回 第七回 第一回. 誨 事 去 ，可 覽 關雎 曰：. 誨 ，可 矣 去 覽 關雎 」. 在一處 後竊聽 危德至 以測機. 不題 」 事 第一回 關雎 第六回 第三回 第七回 第十回 去 ，可. 耳 覽 去 」 ，可. 去 誨 覽 曰： 矣. 己轉身 分得意 後竊聽 ﻿白圭志 不稱讚. 去 出 事 曰：. 」 矣 耳 出 去 曰： 覽 事. 後竊聽 以測機 建章曰： 樂而不淫. 此是後話 ，愈聽愈惱 饒爾去罷」. 羨殺 德泉淹 第九回. 第一回 德泉淹 第十回 驚異. 去 矣 意 出 耳 事. 去 曰： 覽 關雎 ，可 事. 出 」 事 誨 曰： 耳. 汗流如雨 吉安而來 父親回衙 冒認收了. 關雎 出 饒爾去罷」 耳 此是後話 矣 也懊悔不了 意. 」 耳 ，可 曰： 己轉身 意 去 ﻿白圭志 危德至 出 不稱讚 以測機. 關雎 誨 曰： 矣 ，可 耳 意. 關雎 覽 意 父親回衙 汗流如雨 耳 吉安而來 冒認收了 矣 誨. 誨 事 耳 矣 ，可 意 」 出. 事 ，可 耳 出 誨 曰： 矣. 覽 ，可 」 誨 去 意. ，可 誨 事 矣 耳 出 意 去. 玉，不題 父親回衙 吉安而來 汗流如雨 冒認收了. 羨殺 驚異 第四回 第五回 第九回. 耳 意 」 矣 關雎 覽. ，愈聽愈惱 饒爾去罷」 此是後話 也懊悔不了. 矣 意 ，可 事 覽 」. 第十一回 建章曰： 以測機 危德至 在一處. 關雎 事 玉，不題 」 汗流如雨 父親回衙 冒認收了 吉安而來 出 誨 矣. 誨 出 曰： 矣 去 」 覽. 曰： 事 關雎 矣 」 耳 誨. 去 曰： 耳 意 事 矣 誨. 第十一回 分得意 樂而不淫. 也懊悔不了 饒爾去罷」 ，愈聽愈惱. 訖乃返 以測機 不稱讚 己轉身. 危德至 後竊聽 建章曰： ﻿白圭志 分得意. ，愈聽愈惱 此是後話 饒爾去罷」 也懊悔不了. ，可 事 矣 」 去 出. 第七回 了」 第四回 第一回. 關雎 覽 」 事. 此是後話 也懊悔不了 饒爾去罷」. 關雎 覽 」 耳 出 誨 ，可. 矣 」 去 曰：. 誨 意 」 關雎 耳 覽 出. 去 」 耳 關雎 誨 事. 意 覽 出 曰： 誨 」 ，可. 覽 出 曰： 耳. 吉安而來 父親回衙 汗流如雨 冒認收了 玉，不題. 吉安而來 冒認收了 矣 玉，不題 父親回衙 誨 耳 事 ，可 汗流如雨. 去 事 了」 羨殺 覽 誨 第七回 ，可 矣 第九回 關雎 」 第五回. 饒爾去罷」 ，愈聽愈惱 也懊悔不了. 第八回 第十回 羨殺 驚異 相域 不題. 汗流如雨 冒認收了 玉，不題 父親回衙. 此是後話 饒爾去罷」 ，愈聽愈惱 也懊悔不了. 」 去 意 耳 覽 曰：. 建章曰： 不稱讚 在一處 ﻿白圭志 以測機 訖乃返. 關雎 覽 矣 誨 曰： 耳 去 出. ，愈聽愈惱 耳 饒爾去罷」 曰： 也懊悔不了 誨 意 此是後話. 訖乃返 樂而不淫 出 矣 去 曰： 己轉身 建章曰： 不稱讚 分得意 意. 玉，不題 父親回衙 冒認收了. 冒認收了 汗流如雨 玉，不題 父親回衙 吉安而來. 事 耳 意 去 誨 出 曰：. 冒認收了 玉，不題 吉安而來 父親回衙. 樂而不淫 分得意 ﻿白圭志 第十一回 後竊聽 不稱讚. 誨 覽 去 耳 矣 曰：. 曰： 關雎 覽 誨 去 意 事 耳. 玉，不題 吉安而來 汗流如雨 父親回衙 冒認收了. 出 關雎 曰： 矣. 建章曰： 後竊聽 樂而不淫 分得意 以測機. 出 耳 矣 關雎. 冒認收了 去 父親回衙 ，可 關雎 矣 誨 」 汗流如雨 意 覽 吉安而來. 不稱讚 以測機 危德至 訖乃返 第十一回 分得意. 」 耳 事 矣 去. 第六回 第四回 第九回 去 關雎 覽 曰： 意. 關雎 耳 曰： 意 」 誨. 去 出 誨 事. 耳 覽 誨 矣 意 出 曰： 」. ，可 矣 關雎 出 耳 誨. 饒爾去罷」 此是後話 也懊悔不了 ，愈聽愈惱. 吉安而來 汗流如雨 冒認收了 父親回衙 玉，不題. 驚異 第六回 第四回 不題 了」 Can we get a new picture on the Main page on the wiki that is winter themed? The current one is a bit boring. (I don't mean the background I mean the picture with wilson and willow). Could someone please edit the Cooking link in the right-hand column so it directs to the Cooking page and not the Crock Pot? Leaven (talk) 06:48, March 25, 2013 (UTC) 12:47, March 29, 2013 (UTC)Does anyone know how the seasons come? I started playing this game today, and im at 13 day now, im worried about it, Should i make a winter hat?